No seas un mal chico
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Percy solo quería ver su serie favorita y, si se podía, hacer también la tarea, para que su mamá se pusiese contenta. Pero Gabe quería cosas distintas a las que quería Percy y eso nunca terminaba bien.


**Disclaimer: No soy Rick Riordan -que soy niña, por Hera-. Con una obviedad típica de un hijo de Apolo llegamos a que Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Si no, las cosas serían más dramáticas y la saga probablemente nunca terminase.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura: "La Primera Vez" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón._

* * *

 **NO SEAS UN MAL CHICO**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: POR MI CULPA.**

* * *

Percy estaba asustado y adolorido. Y no sabía si estaba más asustado o adolorido. Cuando un pinchazo de dolor atraviesa toda su cara, haciendo que la arrugue y, por ende, que le duela más decide ser un poco egoísta y que le duela más de lo que le asusta.

Percy hacía pocos minutos estaba haciendo su tarea de matemáticas, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo intentaba si no entendía nada, pero era su segunda escuela y quería esforzarse. Había estado sentado en la sala de estar más pendiente de la serie que pasaban por el canal que tanto le gustaba, si era honesto consigo mismo, que de hacer las sumas. Cuando _Timmy Turner_ estaba escapando de la casa de _Tootie_ –Percy deseaba que cuando creciera no tuviese una novia así- la puerta de la casa se abrió y Percy intentó fingir que hacia sus deberes hasta que se fijó que era Gabe el que había entrado.

Según su mamá Percy era muy chiquito como para odiar a alguien, pero Percy odiaba a Gabe. Y Percy sabía que lo odiaba porque cada vez que lo veía le provocaba lanzarle algo a la cara, pero su mamá le había dicho que eso no era de niños buenos.

Que difícil era ser un niño bueno.

Percy, ya que no podía lanzarle un zapato a Gabe, prefirió seguir viendo los intentos de _Timmy_ por escapar de _Tootie_ , que parecía una ninja.

—Eh, vago, quita tus porquerías de ahí.

Percy dejo de prestarle atención a _Tootie_ y miró a Gabe.

—Estoy haciendo la tarea—respondió.

—¿Y eso qué me interesa a mí, niño? Quita tus porquerías de ahí que voy a ver la tele.

—Estoy haciendo la tarea—repitió Percy ahora con la cara arrugada.

 _¿Por qué Gabe no podía dejarlo en paz?_

—Y ya te dije que no me interesaba, ¿o aparte de disléxico eres retrasado?

Percy había recibido muchas burlas en el colegio por no saber leer y ser distraído y, la mayoría de las veces, Percy no les prestaba atención porque su mama le decía que no era tonto sino especial. Pero ahí estaba Gabe, el gordo de Gabe, diciéndole que era _retrasado_.

Percy no estaba muy seguro de que era eso, pero no le gustó. Y, como cada que alguien se burlaba de él, se puso completamente rojo.

—¡Yo no soy retra-retra! —Percy se puso aún más rojo—. ¡Yo no soy eso!

—Ni siquiera sabes hablar, niño—se burló Gabe con su fea sonrisa amarilla—. Aparte de retrasado eres estúpido.

De repente Percy dejó de escuchar la voz de su mamá diciéndole que debía ser un buen niño, que debía evitar los problemas. De repente había una extraña presión taponando sus oídos y manos estaban cerradas en muy apretados puños.

Que no se dijese que él no había intentado contenerse.

—¡YO NO SOY UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡NI SOY TONTO! ¡SOY MÁS LISTO QUE TÚ! ¡Y YO SÍ ME BAÑO! —Percy estaba tan concentrado en su arrebato que no se fijó en que las cosas a su alrededor habían comenzado a vibrar—. ¡TÚ ERES UNA MORSA APESTOSA!

Decir el resto estaba demás, claro. Solo bastaba decir que para cuando su mamá regresó a casa Percy se encontraba escondido en su cama con la mayoría del cuerpo mallugado y un feo corte en la ceja.

Y ahora estaba en el Área de Emergencia de Pediatría, junto a su muy nerviosa mamá que no dejaba de sujetarlo en un abrazo.

Percy estaba asustado; asustado porque solo tenía nueve años y era la primera vez que estaba en un hospital; asustado porque su mamá lo estaba; asustado porque podían alejarlo de su mamá. Pero la culpa no era de su mamá, la culpa era de él por no irse a su cuarto apenas Gabe entró en la casa.

¿Cuántas veces su madre le había dicho que debía dejar a Gabe ver sus programas?

Muchas y Percy había sido un mal niño que no le había hecho caso.

Así que su mamá no tenía la culpa.

Y si su mamá no tenía la culpa entonces no tenían que alejarla de él.

Percy en serio no quería alejarse de su mamá.

Percy también estaba adolorido; sus brazos estaban comenzando a ponerse morados, su estómago le dolía cuando respiraba y tenía la desagradable sensación de la sangre secándose en el lado derecho de su cara.

Gabe lo había empujado contra la mesa de la sala de estar y Percy había terminado en un desastre de astillas y vidrio.

Si Percy no le hubiese contestado a Gabe y simplemente se hubiese marchado a su cuarto a terminar la tarea no estaría en esa blanca sala.

Pero le había contestado a Gabe; había sido un niño malo y se encontraba por primera vez en su corta vida en un hospital.

Si Percy antes no odiaba a Gabe ahora lo hacía. Lo hacía porque por su culpa lo podían alejar de su mamá.

Lo hacía porque no quería a su mamá. Lo hacía porque Percy sí la quería, pero no podía hacer que se alejara de Gabe.

¿Por qué Percy no le había hecho caso a su mamá?

¿Por qué no había sido un buen chico?

Si no lo alejaban de su mamá, Percy prometía ser el mejor chico que pudiese existir; por su mamá.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 886.**

 _ **¡Hola, hola, gente bella!**_

 _ **Cuando me apunté al reto pensé hacerlo de HP, pero después me dije que, si se valían todos los fandoms, podría darle amor a mi bebé PJ. Además, sería mucho más dramático si fuese la primera vez de Percy en un hospital, ¿a que si? -ella sabe que sí XD-**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Carly L. Ron.**_


End file.
